Any Happy Little Thought?
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: One-shot. CS fluffy fluff. Killian has one more surprise for Emma before they leave Neverland. (Written before 3.06 so there are some liberties story-wise.)


A/N: For Ally - Happy (belated) Birthday biff! Here's to another awesome year (of Captain Swan ;) HAH)! Thank you for everything, most especially for being my friend, but also for being my Editor/sounding board/cheerleader/etc. :P ILY! XO

* * *

**Any Happy Little Thought?**

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she whined as her hands gripped the hand he held over her eyes.

"Must you complain about everything?" he chuckled, easing her across a log in their path.

"When I can't see? _Yes_," she responded, abruptly tripping over her own feet at that exact moment.

Their bodies bumped and his arm tightened around her waist to keep her from falling.

"_See?_" she grumbled. "Why can't you just tell me which way we're going? Or better yet, why can't you just lead the way and I'll follow with my eyes _open_?"

"Because, love," he answered, his breath hot against the shell of her ear before nipping playfully at the lobe when she was back on her feet. "It would ruin the surprise."

A shiver raced down her spine. "I don't…like surprises." _Wow, holy shit._ Was that her voice all…breathy and hoarse? _You let the man kiss you a few times and suddenly you're a walking ball of hormones. Get it together, Swan._

"You'll like this one, I promise." She tripped again and he laughed. "Are you normally this off-balance or is it just me? Am I making you weak in the knees, Swan?"

She felt him nuzzle his face into her hair and her stomach clenched. _Oh God._ "Please, don't flatter yourself. The only reason I'm this klutzy is because I can't see where I'm going!"

"Just relax, Emma-"

"If I break my neck-"

"You're not going to break your neck, I'd never allow it," he cut in, holding her in place.

Emma was not the swooning type, hardly, but with Killian…_s-w-o-o-n._

"Besides, we're here." He came up right behind her, chest pressing into her back, and the warmth of him, the pure masculinity of him, sent her system into overdrive.

"Alright, well…where exactly is _here_?"

He removed his hand from her eyes then pulled her close so that he could rest his chin atop her shoulder. She blinked as her vision came into focus then gasped. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the sea and nothing could have prepared her for the view in front of her.

Millions of stars twinkled brilliantly against the dark canvas of the night sky, some of them seemed close enough to touch and her fingers itched to reach out and try. The moon hung low, its light illuminating the waters below and making it shimmer like stardust. There was a…peacefulness in the air, something that had been missing when they'd first arrived.

"Where- where are we?"

"On the northern most tip of the isle, where dreamers come to wish on stars," he told her.

"That's quite poetic, Captain." She turned her head, arched her brow at him and smirked. "And what, pray tell, would a dreamer such as yourself wish for?"

He leaned forward, brushed his lips over the tip of her nose then gently across her mouth. She sighed and hummed contentedly, finding the gesture sweet.

"Nothing," he murmured, his hand reaching up to stroke his finger over the little dimple in her cheek.

"Not a single thing?" she wondered, purposefully giving him a doe-eyed expression.

His eyes fell to her lips and he grinned cheekily. "_Well…_There might be _one_ thing," he said huskily, the hand gripping her hip squeezing pointedly.

The breath backed up in her lungs and she swallowed thickly. "That- that can be arranged."

He touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Emma turned, linking her arms around his middle and tilting her face up to his. "Did you bring me all the way out here to try to seduce me?"

"Emma Swan," he mock-gasped. "You wound me and insult my pure intentions!"

She snorted at that and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" he asked with a grin, drawing her in just a little closer. "Is it working?"

"Who do you think I am, buddy?" She kissed him again just because she could, just because it felt _right_. Then she rested her cheek against his shoulder so she could bury her face in his neck. "Do you think you can just win me over with sweet words and stolen kisses?"

He swayed them back and forth gently. "Of course not, darling, which is why I've got a back-up plan."

Emma leaned back, brow furrowed as she studied his smug expression. "What are you up to?"

Instead of answering her, he produced a small vial from his coat. It glowed brightly in the darkness, a shimmering green, and Emma released him to snatch it from his hand.

"Is that- no fucking way." She held it up to the moonlight, examining it. "Pixie dust?"

"Aye," he smiled.

"Where the hell did you get this? I thought Tink didn't have anymore?"

"She didn't," he agreed, taking it back from her. "But Pan did. There's enough to get us back to Storybrooke, I've already entrusted it to your father's care."

"You-" she cut off, unable to form all the words of gratitude she felt and instead smiled at him. She shouldn't have been surprised; after all, everything he'd done had been for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So," she started, studying the gleaming container. "If my father's got all the Pixie dust, what's that for?"

He didn't answer, simply smirked and pulled the cork out with his mouth. He turned towards her, raising his hand so that he could sprinkle half the vial's content onto the top of her head.

"What the- hey! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He repeated the motion over his own head.

"You're- you're glowing!" she exclaimed, watching the Pixie dust explode into varying green hues as it encased him.

"Aye, as are you," he smiled again.

Emma looked down at herself and sure enough, she was glowing as greenly as he was. "Holy crap!" She turned her eyes towards, narrowed them suspiciously. "What are you about, Captain?"

He grinned at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners and softening his expression. Emma's stomach flipped, her heart fluttering just enough to make her want to sigh. Christ, he really was attractive. Killian closed the distance between them, his arms snaking around her waist and drawing her in, and closer still, until their bodies were pressed together. She shivered involuntarily and he smirked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Enlighten me, Swan," he murmured. "What, pray tell, would a dreamer such as yourself wish for?"

She smiled as he gave the question back to her, then reached up to cup his face between her hands, fingers rubbing lightly at the scruff along his jaw, her thumb brushing over the scar on his cheek. She had everything she needed…her parents, Henry, a way home, and…him. What else could she ask for?

A thought suddenly popped into her head, so utterly ridiculous that she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's just me," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her cheek. "Tell me."

Her heart squeezed and she felt herself giving in, going soft. She sighed exasperatedly. Christ, she was in _so_ much trouble where he was concerned. Her face scrunched and her arms involuntarily tightened around him. _Stupid pirate._

When she remained quiet, he pressed a kiss to her jaw, trailing his lips along it until his mouth was near her ear once more. "Tell me," he said softly.

"It's a silly old dream from when I was little," she replied after a moment, thinking about how Peter Pan had been her favorite book as a young girl. "I wanted to fly."

Killian pulled back, his mouth curving up as he looked at her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What?" Her eyes went wide as she paused to study him intently. The look on his face made her stomach clench in anticipation. He couldn't seriously be implying- That was insane! "You can't be- we couldn't do that!" she said in disbelief. "Could we?"

"It's your wish, we can do anything you want."

"But- I mean- How…" She eyed him skeptically. "You have to be joking."

"You saved this whole bloody realm, I think the very least it could do is grant you one wish." He shook his head, his hand stroking up her back. "Just think happy thoughts."

That made her snort and laugh. "Any happy little thought?" she wondered, mocking the Disney animation in a sing-song voice, just the way the Darlings had done it. Killian canted his head at her curiously and she laughed again. "Just…remind me to show you my world's portrayal of this one when we get back to Storybrooke."

"Fair enough," he answered, his brow shooting up in curiosity.

Emma continued to watch him, unsure of what to feel, her face puzzled. "Are you being serious about the flying thing?"

This time it was he who laughed. His hand moved to her head, tipping it to his chest as he held her against him. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

"But-"

"Shhh," he cut-in. "Trust me."

It was such a simple request, one he had asked time and time again in not so many words, and she had, hadn't she? She'd trusted him to help get her son back, to get them home. The war was internal, her brain telling her one thing while her heart said another. Finally she sighed and did as he asked.

"Now what?" she wondered.

"You know what," he replied, resting his cheek against her forehead as he began to sway them gently again.

She rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids and ordered herself to relax. _Think happy thoughts_. What the hell was she supposed to think about? Puppies? Unicorns? Rainbows? Was it supposed to be things she liked? Or things that touched her emotionally? Was she-

"You're thinking too much, darling," he murmured. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered in response.

"Relax," he repeated. He started humming then and the hand on her head curled around her neck as his fingers began moving in a gentle massaging motion.

_Oh._ She practically purred like a kitten, her shoulders dropping as she melted against him. _Him_. Captain Hook, Killian Jones…a ridiculously charming, attractive man full of endless surprises. She felt the steady beat of his heart against hers and she turned her face into his neck, pressing her lips there before settling against him once more.

She floated on the lull of his voice, wondering by his tone if he might be able to carry a tune. She'd have to ask him one day. Then she thought of their journey, how she'd left him on the beanstalk and how he still kept coming back. She thought of how he'd come back for her, to help her save her son. She thought of how he'd saved her father, their first kiss and the feelings that he'd managed to stir up inside her, the confession he'd made that he'd cared about her…every look, every spoken and unspoken promise, the frighteningly familiar press of his lips that suggested that maybe they'd been meant for each other all along. Her heart swelled, felt near to bursting, and then-

"Emma," he spoke gently. "Emma, open your eyes love."

"Hmm?" she asked, slowing coming back from her thoughts. Her eyes opened and she pulled away to look at him. "What?"

"Look," he told her.

And when she did, she yelped, throwing herself into his embrace. They were hovering above the ground, at least ten feet – maybe fifteen – she couldn't actually be sure because the sudden surge of adrenaline made her too dizzy for her thoughts to be coherent. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wove around his neck as she shut her eyes tightly.

"_Holy shit!_ We are off the ground! We are in the air! Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ!"

He laughed at her, his own arms tightening around her protectively. "We're safe, darling, I promise… the magic is strong; it'll last for as long as you will it."

"_Oh my God, oh my God!_"

"Come on, shall we?"

"'Shall we' _what_?" she squeaked.

"Fly?"

"_Are you insane?_"

"This was what you wanted," he replied.

"I didn't actually think it would work!" she whimpered.

"Oh, come now, love," he teased. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Safely on the ground where we should be!"

"How often are you going to be able to say you did this?"

He had her there. She hesitated, the protest dying on her lips, and that was all it took before he was suddenly leaning forward with her in his arms and they shot up into the sky. The protests came in droves, pleas and curses and shrieks of his name as the wind rushed around her and his laughter rang in her ears.

She was going to kill him. She was going to murder him as soon as they made it back to land, _if_ they made it back to land and the stupid Pixie dust didn't wear off and send them to their untimely deaths where they would either break every bone in their bodies, or get swallowed up by the sea.

He gave one excited hoot before spiraling them in the air and making her scream some more before nose-diving back towards the earth only to veer back up at the last second.

"Lass, you're missing all the fun!" he cried.

"This is not fun! This is insane!" she answered, her heart hammering in her chest.

The wind slowed down and they finally stilled. She felt Killian's lips against her neck, felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed, felt the weightlessness of being in his arms that signaled they were still very much _not_ on land.

"Don't you want to see the view? 'Tis quite a sight to behold."

Emma said nothing, shaking her head while she kept her eyes tightly closed. He tsked in disapproval and his lips moved across her shoulder.

"Go on, lass, your curiosity must be piqued," he murmured, his breath dancing along her skin.

"You are not going to get what you want by trying to seduce it out of me," she snapped irritably.

"Who said anything about seducing? Perhaps I just like kissing you…all over…wherever I want."

"I'll let you do more than that if you bring us down." She didn't care how desperate she sounded in the moment because the truth of it was that she _was_ desperate.

"Oh, r_eally?_" he asked, that _tone_ to his voice that sent a tingle down her spine. "As promising as that sounds…very, _very_ promising…" His teeth closed over her earlobe, nipping gently. "I can't."

Her body betrayed her, shuddering against his, and the fear and panic slipped from her mind, replaced by the sudden desire to simply soften into him. "What do you mean you can't?" she breathed huskily.

"It's _your_ wish, so it's _you_ that has to bring us back down."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

He chuckled, lips moving across her cheek before pressing lightly against hers. "For starters, you could open your eyes."

Something nagged between her shoulder blades and she shook her head. "You're trying to trick me."

He shook his head in denial as his mouth touched hers again, a little more insistently, coaxing her to open to him. She groaned and her hands latched into his hair — _God_, she loved his unruly hair — tugging just a little harder than she would in play.

"_Pirate_," she breathed, eyes fluttering open when he pulled away.

He grinned and his hand reached up to pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "There's a lass," he murmured. "Right here, darling, look right at me."

Like she had any other choice but to look at him, it was either him or her impending death.

"Do you trust me, Emma?" he asked, fingers tucking her hair behind her ear.

She scrunched her face at him, knowing what he would ask of her if she said yes.

"Open book," he murmured. "I've got you, love, let go. Let go just a little bit."

Her brow puckered and she whimpered as she touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes once more. "If we die before we get to have sex, I'm going to blame you."

Killian laughed, his hand trailing up her arm that was around his neck and gently tugging it free so that he could bring it down and link their fingers together. "There will be plenty of time for that, I assure you." He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. "Ready?"

Emma whimpered again and paused for a moment before she finally disentangled herself from him. Her hand squeezed his as she let her legs down and floated beside him. It was a little disorienting to not feel anything solid beneath her, but Killian was next to her, solid and protective, and she felt oddly…safe. He turned her so that they were beside each other and without a word he leaned forward again and they gently began to move through the air. She tried not to panic.

"Emma, we're flying," he smiled.

"I know, I'm trying not to think about it," she answered, not taking her eyes off of him.

"This was your wish, enjoy it. You'll never have this moment again," he reminded. "Take a look around you, darling."

He was right, of course, even though she hated to admit it. Emma squared her shoulders back, took a deep breath, drew some strength from him and glanced in front of her, her breath being stolen for the second time that night.

_Holy shit._ Her stomach lodged itself into her throat but it was more from awe than fear. They were _flying!_ Just like in the story she had read countless times, just like the movies she had watched growing up. Her incredulous gaze moved back to his smiling face and he leaned forward a little more, pushing for more speed. A laughed bubbled out of Emma – joyous, free, and amazed. No more fear, no more doubt – this was magic in it's purest form, magic of a heart full of faith and trust and hope.

Killian gave her look, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Race you?" he called out.

"You're on!" she replied, releasing his hand and taking off without waiting for his signal.

"_Swan!_" he cried, but he was laughing as he chased after her.

The night breezed by them, stardust and moonlight caressing them as they flew through the open space. They went over the ocean, diving down to skim their hands across its surface before taking off into the sky again. They circled over the jungle, spiraling around each other. Hands brushed, bodies bumped, but neither made an avid attempt to ensnare the other. Laughter rang out in the air and Emma couldn't remember the last time she had done so wholeheartedly.

By the time they touched down, her sides ached and her cheeks were pink from the wind. She leaned over, trying to catch her breath as she braced her arms on her knees. "Holy shit! That was…_oh my God_! Oh my God, can you believe we did that? Jesus."

She giggled again, glancing up when Killian didn't respond. She found him watching her, his face soft and his mouth curved up.

"What?" she asked softly, unable to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up and matching his grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Killian took a lazy step towards her, his eyes intense on hers. "Like what?"

She swallowed thickly, feeling the shift in the air between them. _Want._ So much _want_. Her body involuntarily swayed towards his. _Damn it._ "Like…_that_."

He took a step towards her. "Like…you're amazing?" And another. "Like you're brilliant?" And one more. "Like you're beautiful?" He was close enough for his arms to wrap around her waist, for him to draw her in until their bodies pressed together. "Like I want you?"

He murmured the last one, his head dipping down so that he could press his lips softly to hers. She shivered, unable to control it, as her hands automatically linked behind his neck. He didn't deepen the kiss, just pulled back briefly before going in again…and again…and again, like the gentle ebb and flow of the tide against the shore. It was frustrating and arousing, his almost chaste kisses. Fed up and wanting _more_, Emma tightened her arms, holding him in place when he tried to break away again.

She sighed, angling her head and moving her lips eagerly against his. A thousand tiny sparks ignited along her skin and she reveled in the sensation. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to _want_ so much. It was scary and overwhelming – what she felt for him, what he brought out of her – and yet she knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that she was past the point of no return, this was it for her. This was all she could ever want – all she _would_ ever want for the rest of her life.

That sudden realization made her heart feel near to bursting and she held on to him, almost desperately, seeking an anchor for her emotions. He sensed the change in her, she _knew_ he did by the way he kissed her back, by the way his hand cradled the back of her head. Unspoken words passed between, words that meant forever and for always, and left her feeling terrified and giddy at the same time.

It was he who broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both caught their breaths. "Emma," he said, and it was almost a plea.

"I know," she answered in agreement.

The moment held – charged, intimate, _wonderful_.

"Christ, you should come with a warning label," she muttered, her chest heaving.

"A…what?" he panted.

"I'll explain later." She giggled, _again_ – God, he was turning her soft – and shook her head, finding it made her feel _good_ that she could leave him as breathless as he left her. "We have to stop doing this. We're going to kill each other."

"Stop?" he chuckled, continuing to huff. "No, no, no…we should never, ever, stop."

To prove his point, he leaned forward again, fully intending to capture her lips once more. She leaned back, out of reach, laughingly. "There are Lost Boys running around, everywhere!"

"So? We survived a near-death experience-"

"Hardly," she snorted, turning her cheek to his lips when he tried to kiss her again.

"We should…_celebrate_ life."

"We can _celebrate_ when we get home. _A lot._"

"Home?" he asked her, this time meeting her lips in one sweet kiss.

She sighed contentedly, nodding her head. "Home," she repeated, meaning it with all of her heart.

_Fin_


End file.
